


Oh boy a sabertooth tiger- AAAAAAAAA

by Im_here_to_steal_all_your_food



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Rated Teen for violence and swearing, at least she doesn't die, i hope you enjoy, idk what else to say, im so sorry marcy stans, ooooo anne swore, stan marcanne, warning blood, warning some graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_here_to_steal_all_your_food/pseuds/Im_here_to_steal_all_your_food
Summary: I was just sitting on my computer today and I realized, I love marcanne a lot, and I also like writing, so why haven't I made a marcanne fic? So I did.I'm not a 10/10 writer so I apologize if this is horrible.Marcy and Anne go on a lovely picnic together but it goes terribly wrong! In many ways! I'm so sorry Marcy!
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Oh boy a sabertooth tiger- AAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, tw for some graphic depictions of violence and blood!
> 
> Also, thank you to my friend Art for giving me the idea of a picnic in the first place, and for hyping me up to post this in the first place!

“Aaaah! I can’t believe you actually asked me out! Me! And now we’re going on a date! Ah sorry I’m thinking out loud, this is weird, I’m weird-” Before Marcy could keep rambling Anne put her hand on her shoulder and chucked a bit. “You're fine Mar Mar, I’m just hoping this date doesn’t somehow go wrong.” Anne said nervously.

“It’ll be fine Anna Banana! Sure you said that the valley can be full of dangerous monsters, but I’ve studied plenty of monsters, plus we’ve got my good old crossbow arm, and a beautiful swordswoman.” Marcy reassured their girlfriend, they’d both be fine. They were sure of it.

I don’t even have to tell you, you probably know where this is going.

The start of the picnic was splendid, Marcy had brought top quality food from Newtopia and Anne was overjoyed to eat something that didn’t have bugs in it. 

“The last time I saw food without bugs in it was when I was having a nightmare about liquorice ice cream.” Anne remarked. 

Marcy had laid her head on Anne's shoulder as they watched suspicion island together on Anne's phone. Nothing could ruin the perfect moment they were having. 

Until something came along.

Marcy heard a roar in the distance. “Hey Anne did you hear something?” Marcy asked, Anne looked at her confused and answered no. Suddenly the roar got louder, and closer. “But I definitely heard that- We should go- Right now.” Anne suddenly got up and packed everything up and grabbed Marcy’s hand and started running. 

“How does this even happen!?” Marcy asked whilst running with Anne. “It just kinda does!” Anne responded. Out of the trees in the distance, a gigantic sabertooth tiger looking creature burst from the shadows. It seemed to spot the two as it started running at them at a speed a lot faster than they could run. 

“Oh Jeez.” Anne said before getting swiped at from a large paw. She luckily dodged it and pulled out her sword. Marcy pulled out their arrows and loaded up their crossbow arm. Anne waved her arms up and down shouting insults at the sabertooth to distract it while Marcy shot arrows at it. The tiger roared in pain and went to attack Marcy. “Marbles watch out!!” Anne shouted to Marcy but it was too late.  
The saber tooth tiger raised its paws and slammed it down on Marcy, giving her one big nasty wound in her side. “Agh!” Marcy writhed in pain on the ground as the blood started spilling out like crimson tears staining the grass surrounding her. “MARCY!!” Anne ran over and kneeled over her.

“It’s gonna be okay Mar Mar, you’ll be okay.” Anne heard of the roars of the sabertooth behind her. In that moment her eyes turned blazing blue. She screamed in anger and she charged at the tiger with all her might, she slashed its front paw and when it had its guard down she climbed up and stabbed it in the eye. 

That made the sabertooth back down and start running away.

“AND DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING COME BACK!!” Anne looked towards the distance breathing heavily as the saber tooth tiger fled. 

Anne looked back and Marcy was still on the ground barely conscious. She ran over and carefully scooped her up. “Hey Mar Mar you’re gonna be okay, okay?” Anne looked at her panicking, Marcy cracked open her eyes and through blurry vision whispered, “Anne?” 

“Yeah it's me, it's gonna be okay, no no, don’t close your eyes just stay with me, we’re gonna get you to a medic okay?” Anne whispered frantically at her as she kept running.

Anne ran back to Wartwood and some townsfolk noticed her covered in blood and holding Marcy and went to help. Luckily Loggle used to be a doctor surprisingly, so he knew what to do. (Shh we just pretend like that's true for convenience okay? okay). 

Marcy woke up in...a lot of pain, but also on the Plantars couch. She felt like a Stardew farmer waking up in Harvey's clinic after passing out in the mines. 

She noticed bandages wrapped around her side. As curious as they are, they lightly glided her fingers over them. And ended up squeaking in pain. 

Anne, who had been in the kitchen, looked into the living room worriedly to see Marcy awake. 

“Mar Mar! You’re awake! Are you okay? Are the bandages too tight? Do you have head trauma? Oh gosh I’m so sorry.” Anne rambled out questions as well as apologies and Marcy just lightly reassured her that she was fine and that it was okay.

“I made tea if you’d like some.” Anne told her and she nodded. Anne then went back into the kitchen to fetch the kettle. Marcy leaned back into the couch and contemplated what had happened. Everything felt like a dream. One moment she was next to her girlfriend, then they were running, and then the wound. It hadn’t felt real at first, there was no pain for the first couple of seconds, only the feel of adrenaline pumping through her. She wanted to get back up and tell Anne she was okay but she couldn’t move her body. That’s when the pain sunk in.  
She’d also remembered seeing Anne fight the giant Sabertooth tiger. She was amazing even in battle. Especially in battle.

Anne had come back with tea for both of them. They drank in silence. Neither of them knew what to say about what had happened.

“Did you know Loggle used to be a doctor?” Anne spoke up.

“Really?” Marcy chuckled a bit. 

“Apparently, I was surprised too. He actually fixed you up.” Anne said.

“..I’m sorry Anne. If I had been paying attention I wouldn’t have worried you so much.” Marcy looked at the floor while apologizing. 

“Marcy, no you don’t need to apologize, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's that giant tigers fault. I’m just happy you’re alive and safe now. We can gently cuddle and finish watching the episode of suspicion island if you’d like.” Anne told her.

And so they were, on the couch together watching the rest of suspicion island. Little did Marcy know, Anne had secretly taken a picture of them when they had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos or a comment if you would like.


End file.
